


Meeting in a Coffee Shop

by teas_me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teas_me/pseuds/teas_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ava meets Andy for the first time. Prompts given: cowboy hat, washboard abs, karaoke contest. "All I'm saying is, you're not supposed to put the muffin in the toaster." Most probably OOC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting in a Coffee Shop

Ava stopped in front of the small storefront coffee shop on the corner of Grove and High Streets. A chalk clapboard sign in front of the shop advertised

Karaoke Night every  
Tuesday  
at 8 PM  
Winners selected weekly!  
Join in on the fun!  
It’s your chance to win  
$500!

Was it Tuesday? Unfortunately for her, it was – and it was almost 8 PM on top of it all.

Ava stepped through the door of the small shop and quickly moved away from the door to take in her surroundings. There were several squashy chairs in earthy tones scattered about the front of the shop – two of which were turned and facing the fireplace along the far left wall. On the right side of the café, there was a taupe sofa with green pillows and a coffee table in front of it with scattered newspapers on it. The hissing and clattering of the coffee bar came from towards the back of the café. She mentally noted each and every item before slowly walking to the bar.

No sooner had she taken three steps toward the bar, Ava stopped in her tracks as a male voice carried over the noise and music and said, “All I'm saying is, you're not supposed to put the muffin in the toaster! Put it on the griddle instead!” 

That voice.

It sent shivers down her spine. She walked up to the counter and watched as a petite redheaded girl with glasses stuck her fingers in the toaster to pull the muffin bits out before taking what was left of the corn muffin and browning it on the griddle. Ava eyed the man behind the counter closely – his short brown hair was sleep tousled and it appeared he hadn’t shaved in about a week. He wore scruffy jeans and a faded brown t-shirt with a name tag that read ‘Andy’.  
The moment his eyes met hers, they both stopped in their movements. He was the exact same person she saw in her dream. Everything was the same as it was in her dream. That meant he’d be coming…

*******

Ava placed her order for a latte and found her way to a chair near the bar to wait for her drink. She watched as some of the workers of the café cleared away a rather large space and set up the karaoke machine and scattered song binders around the room.

Minutes later, Andy came up to her and placed the mug on the small round table next to her and just stared. She wanted to say something scathing, but couldn’t. Not this time. Instead, Andy began, “Erm, there ya go. One latte.”

Ava looked at him square in the eyes and said to him, “I know this’ll sound real weird, but I’ve seen you before.”

“Well, yeah, if you’ve been in here before then I’d say so. I work almost every night.” He shifted on his feet and continued to look at her – her rounded face not clicking in his head.

“No, that’s not what I mean,” Ava tried to clarify. “I mean I’ve seen you before. In my dreams.” She averted her eyes quickly, the blush in her cheeks rising quickly.

“Heh,” Andy said, stifling a laugh. “I’m definitely nobody’s dream guy.”

“No, no, no! Not like that!” Andy almost appeared to let out a sigh of relief. “I mean, in my dreams. I see things. I saw you.” Her hands wrapped around the steaming mug on the table in front of her. “I saw this place. Just the way it is now. Except I’m not even from around here!”

“Whoa, wait. You’re tellin’ me you’re like psychic or something? Wow! That’s so awesome!” He pulled up the chair closest to her and plopped himself in it. “So, yeah. A psychic. You here to tell me my future or something?”

Ava looked up and glanced carefully around the room taking in her surroundings. Something was different. There was a man with a rumpled cowboy hat and greasy, stringy gray hair falling below his shoulders. He had on dusty boots and torn acid washed jeans, but was missing a shirt of any kind. His chest was hairless and instead of washboard abs, he was rather lanky and almost starved looking. Her eyes shifted to his and for a second she could have sworn they changed to black for a second before turning back to their original light gray.

“Something like that. We need to get out of here. Like now.”


End file.
